Two Broken Hearts Can Make A Whole
by Inuyasha is so hot
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with her sister Kikyo..Sorry if it is like some others. But I had a dream of this so i wanted to write it Well read and find out what happens.


"Kagome I really think you should get that cut checked out at the nurse." A raven haired girl whinned over her friend.  
"I'm fine Sango. Really." Kagome told her worried friend. Who still seemed to want to get the small wound checked out. The two friends began to enter a large building which held a large sign reading 'Ryo High, A school for Demons and Humans alike.' Kagome sighed as a silver haired boy walked right past her. "There goes Inuyasha the big star, aren't you going to go yell at him for cheating on you with your older sister Kikyo?" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head.  
"I dumped him for it, and he still says he didn't cheat. I met his brother though, Hes a sinor. And he is kinda cold." Kagome told her friend.  
"Not much of a talker?" Sango replied. Another nod from Kagome.  
"Yup, well lets go to class maybe that will help take my mind off Inuyasha." Kagome said and they left for history class.

In class Kagomes thoughts hadn't changed much. 'He doesn't even know how much pain he put me though when I found Kikyo in his arms as they moved in unision.' Kagome thought as she looked out the window in the class. She was surprized to see Sesshoumaru sitting under a tall oak tree reading. Kagome raised her hand and asked to be excuced. The teacher nodded, knowing what had happened to the young girl. Kagome rushed out of the class and outside as she walked toward Sesshoumaru.  
"Why aren't you in class?" She asked the youkia. He looked to her.  
"Free period." He stated and went back to reading. Not even caring when the human sat beside him.  
"Oh.. Can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked, This spicked Sesshoumaru's interest as he looked back at the raven haired girl. She grinned. "I am planing on trying to get Inuyasha back. I know you hate him. But I can't let Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kouga or Kikyo know, But I know you will be able to help." Kagome told him. He raised a brow.  
"How?" He asked with his cold demonic voice. This human was planning on hurting the halfling who hurt her. He didn't care if it was for her. He was interested in hurting the pethetic halfling he was forced to call brother.  
"Well You know that Inuyasha hates you like you hate him right?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow.

" Kikyo! There you are." Inuyasha huffed with a smile as he ran up to the raven haired priestess that looked almost exactly like Kagome.  
"What do You want?" Kikyo asked coldly as she looked to the Inu.  
"Kikyo whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked confused. kikyo rolled her eyes.  
"Nothing." She said, puting a fake smile on for him.  
"Kay. Well I found a place I would like to show you and play a concert just for you." He said with a grin. Kikyo nodded, showing she accepted. "Well I will pick you up at 8 ok?" Inuyasha said, another nodd and he ran off again.

"Well?" Kagome asked with a grin. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back to his book. Kagome nearly knocked him over by glomping him. She giggled and got up. "So we'll start at 7? I will come over while Inuyasha still should be home. Remember we must convince almost everyone." Kagome asked.  
"Ok. But how long will I have to play this part?" Sesshoumaru said in his cold tone. Kagome smiled.  
"You can back out at anytime, now I must go find a job to pay for my appartment." Kagome said with a smile and left Sesshoumaru to realize what he just accepted and cursed himself.

"Kagome where did you go when you left class?" Sango asked worried her friend had run off and gotten introuble.  
"Just talking to Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied with a smile and began walking home.  
"You mean the cold-ass bastard brother of the even bigger ass?" Sango asked trying to keep things funny and good.  
"Yep." Kagome asked just as Inuyasha ran up to them. Kagome stood her ground.  
"What were you doing with my brother?!?" Inuyasha growled. This only brought a slight fear of the halfling.  
"None of your concern." Kagome replied and walked past him, Sango at toe.  
"Yes it is when my Girlfriend is near that cold bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed Kagome's wrist so tight it made her flinch. Sango tried to pry her friend out of his grip only to be shoved to the ground. But this scene did not go unnoticed. A male demon ran to the girls, growling deeply. Sango and Kagomgasped.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said aloud, making Inuyasha turn and pull a kicking Kagome to his side,  
"Leave!" Sesshoumaru threatened, but Inuyasha did not flinch he just held Kagome tighter. Kagome yelped in pain as Inuyasha's nail dug into her skin. Sesshoumaru's growl increased 10 fold as he smelt Kagome's blood. Inuyasha let her go and got into his fighting stance. Kagome ran behind Sesshoumaru and clung to him fearfully, she had no clue it would make Inuyasha like this. Sango got up and stood by Sesshoumaru as she was ready to fight at his side to protect her friend. But something stoped inuyasha and in a whirl wind he was gone. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.  
"Kouga." He stated. Kagome sighed of relief, Kouga was both her friend and Inuyasha's and would stop him from fighting at all costs. "Thanks." Kagome told Sesshoumaru, he nodded and grabbed her hand lightly and lead her carefully to a car and gestered for Sango to fallow.  
"Nah I think I'll walk. My house is two streets away, any way." She tells him and continues on her way. Sesshoumaru shruged and opened the car door for Kagome then went to the diver's side and got in himself.  
"Where do you live?" Sesshoumaru asked as they drove down the street from school.  
"Take a left at the street up ahead then a right. I live in the white apartments." Kagome told him quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded but Kagome didn't see. She still thought about what happened. She didn't know he would result in violence.  
"We are here." Sesshoumaru stated and they got of the car. Then walked up to the doors of the appartments. 'Hes cold but polite.. I guess honor plays a big part.' Kagome thought as he opened the door for her. She smiled.  
"I think we should call it off.. I don't wish for another fight.." Kagome told him. He shook his head.  
"And let him win?" He asked with a smirk so evil it made Kagome shudder. But oddly it wasn't of fear. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
"Would you care to come in?" Kagome asked politely.  
"No I must go and get ready, the plan shall go as it should." He told her and walked to his car. Kagome felt an odd ping in her stomache as she watched him drive away. A smile on her face as she knew this would work. Inuyasha will never know what hit him.  
"Hello Neko" Kagome said as she petted a small black cat Inuyasha had given her for their first Valentines Day, Weird enough Neko hissed and always tried to hurt Inuyasha. Neko mewed and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as Kagome walked to her room and began to grab her most slutty dress. The one Inuyasha always wanted her to ware. 'This will be great!' She thought as she got ready.

"Neko do you want to go?" She asks him. He mewed and jumped into her arms. Kagome smiled and went to get her keys and carried Neko with her as she get out her motorcycle. Neko mewed again and got into a small conpartment on the back before Kagome got on. Kagome smiled and put her helmet on and drove to the yokai house, where she would see the brothers and the plan would unfold.

"What were you doing with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru didn't anwser as he put his tie on and looked in the mirror. Inuyasha growled and walked off just as Kagome drove up with Neko.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he ran up to her.  
"To see Sesshoumaru. Me and Neko wanted to thank him for saving me." Kagome said coolly, hiding a slight disconfort. He growled once he saw she wore the dress he had asked and even begged her to ware for him.  
"In that!?" He yells but Kagome just picked Neko up and walk to a slender form who seemed to lean aginst the door frame. Inuyasha ran off, slight tears of anger and saddness in his eyes.  
"It worked." She told him and he nodded. "Lets go." He said more huskily than he had planned. ' What the hell is wrong with me! Shes a human!' Sesshoumaru yelled inwardly.  
Kagome giggled. "You don't mind I brought Neko. Neko hates Inuyasha. I thought it would be funner." Kagome ask. He nodded and guilded her to his car. Opening the door he waited for her to get in so he could get in on the drivers side.

"So what now? What should we do next?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. He shrugged.  
"Park?" He sugested. Kagome smiled and nodded as they drove into a park. Kagome hugged Neko to her as she and Sesshoumaru got out at the same time. Sesshoumaru shook his head as he walked to her. Kagome grinned as Neko jumped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and purred. He just blinked and chuckled.  
"He likes you." Kagome stated and Sesshoumaru nodded as they began to fallow a trail that lead to a small lake they would just sit and talk.

"Kikyo. You there?" Inuyasha asked as he knocked on the door. Kikyo rolled her eyes as she anwsered the door. Inuyasha smiled big. 'She looks cute in that pink dress.' He thought. "I am here. Lets get this over with." Kikyo said coldly. Inuyasha nodded. 'He is so Fucking stupid. Why do I do this? I got what I wanted from him. His child and my sister's hurt expression!' Kikyo thought and chuckled under her breath as Inuyasha helped her ontop his tri-motor.

"Its beautiful here. And our plan is going perfect." Kagome sighed as she laid back onto the cool grass with Neko on her chest asleep. Sesshoumaru just nodded and looked to her. He continuiously cursed inwardly as he looked at her. But he couldn't help it. "Its ok." He stated. 'Its nearing Mating season. All Sinor Demons would be like this and as I smell her sent tonight she too is near Heat.' He concluded in his head.  
"Yea. Too bad I only have a few months before I have to move farther from this." Kagome sighed in a tone that seem to be close to saddness. Sesshoumaru hid his shock.  
"Why is that?" He asked, trying to seem like he was only trying to be polite.  
"No one wants me. I can find no jobs that will take me in." She replies, closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru could smell the hiden tears.  
"If you want you can work for me. I run a busness my Father passed down to me before he died." He tells her, but she shook her head.  
"I need no pity. I will still go to the same school. But I will live at my brother Soata's house around 10 miles from school" She tells him. "Its not from Pity, if you move the plans may be ruined." He replied. This made her think.  
"My apartment wont except it." She protested.  
"Well then we can take our plans up a noch and you can move in." He tells her. 'What!?!?! SHES HUMAN!' He yelled on the inside.  
"Really?" She asked, not really thinking he ment it.  
Sesshoumaru sighed. 'SAY NOOO!' "Yes." He said not going with his thoughts, but with an odd feeing in his stomache. Kagome sqeeled and Neko jumped off of her just in time so Kagome glomped Sesshoumaru. He groaned inwardly as Kagome landed ontop of him. Kagome blushed and tried to get off of him, only to straddle him on accident. Their eyes went wide and they froze. Kagome's blush darkened and she sqeeled again as Sesshoumaru incentively rolled so he was ontop of her. Sesshoumaru didn't even realize it, and by the time he did he had Kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome was too stunned to react or think about anything. so Seshoumaru jumped up and looked away. This made Kagome stand up and walk a few steps to his side. Neko just watched in curiousity. "Sorry." He stated.  
"I should be the one who is sorry. I glomped you.." She tells him and hugged his arm. He looked down at her. "I shouldn't have done that. All us students were told the sinors may act weird to us because mating season is coming up." She added. Sesshoumaru felt a feeling he had never felt before. He had read about it though. He knew it was called regret. He then did what he had read to do. He took Kagome into his arms and held her for a moment. His brain was mush by now. He only went by inctint and the ping in his stomache. Kagome just hugged herself aginst him. 'I began with only wanting to get to Inuyasha. But now I want to be with Sesshoumaru. I don't care if he can be a cold ass!' She thought to herself as they stood there holding eachother. Neko, feeling left out, jumped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. This made Kagome laugh but Sesshoumaru growl. Kagome grabbed the Kitten and kissed it on it's head. Sesshoumaru let go of the two and looked at his watch.  
"Its almost 10pm. Do you wish to go home or go to my place?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked to Neko and he mewed once.  
"I got a better idea!" She giggled and kissed the demon on the cheek and ran towards the car. Sesshoumaru began to become confused, but he fallowed anyway.

Once at the car he found Kagome already buckled in with Neko on her lap. But she was in the driver's seat with a large grin on her face. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Kagome pointed to him then the back. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and did as directed. " Keys." Was all she said. He gave them to her and leaned his head back as they drove away.

"So how did you like it Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as they stopped at a red light.  
"Dumb." She relpied. this made Inuiyasha laugh. Inuyasha looked to the car beside only to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He growled, which made Kikyo look. "I see she replaced you easily enough. With your brother too." She remarked with a cold chuckle. But the red ligh changed to green and Kagome turned a corner. Inuyasha in his jealousy fallowed her.

Kagome drove up to her appartment and turned off the engine. "Lets go in." She told him with a smirk. He groaned inwardly but got out of the car with her and fallowed her into the house. But as she searched for her key in her purse Sesshoumaru put his hand around her shoulders. This made Kagome look up and smile. A blue truck caught her eye and she hurried. She knew who lie within and she didn't want Sesshoumaru to get in a fight right then. She finnally found the key and unlocked the door to get in the hall and she took Sesshoumaru's hand and led him to her appartment. "Its kinda small but I love it!" She told him. He nodded and looked around the three room appartment. A bedroom, bathroom and livingroom/kition. Kagome set Neko on a nearby chair and then moved to the kition and set her purse on the table. "Want a drink?" She asked.  
"No thanks." He told her and moved to a small two-person couch that faced a small T.V. Kagome nodded and moved to him and sat beside him. Neko ran to Kagome's bedroom and hid in his hiding spot and went to bed.  
"I had fun tonight." Kagome told him as she turned on the T.V. He nodded and noticed a sent coming towards them and pulled Kagome to his lap and kissed her on the lips. Kagome kissed back just as the door flew open. Inuyasha growled as he walked slowly toward the two on the couch. Kagome broke the kiss and looked to Inuyasha and smirked as she cuddled aginst Sesshoumaru's chest. "You know its mean to barg in on someone's house?" She taunted. Which made him growl. Sesshoumaru growled back. Kagome giggled and nuzzled Sesshoumaru's neck and closed her eyes. She was playing around but Sesshoumaru senced it was not only play.  
"Leave so me and Kagome may get back to Us." He smirked as he said this and watched Inuyasha's shocked look. Kagome nodded.  
"He is much more loving than you ever where! And he wont run off with my sister!" Kagome said and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips. Sesshoumaru kissed back and held onto her waist. Inuyasha's shock turned to saddness.  
"But why?" He asked. Kagome broke the kiss again and looked to Inuyasha.  
"Why?!?!?You hurt me by doing My Sister!. I am over a bastard like you!" She yelled which made him flinch and back away to the door. "Now Leave!" She commanded, and he obeyed. Sesshoumaru nuzzled her as he felt her saddness and anger grow. "I'm sorry." She said and got up and ran to her room and flung herself on her bed and began to cry. The aguement made her have to replay the incedent in her head. But she was not alone this time. Sesshoumaru fallowed her to her room and sat beside her.  
"Shhhh." He whispered and pulled her to his lap and held her tightly as she cried in his arms.

As the crying seced Kagome lay covered looking as Sesshoumaru as he sat on the side of the bed.  
"Sesshoumaru... Will you stay here tonight?" She asks which made Sesshoumaru look at her with a nod.  
"Of coarse." He tells her. 'She may be human. But she makes me feel good.' He thought to himself then relized Kagome moving over and moving the covers for him. He smiles and slowly moved next to her and held her as they drifted into the dream world together.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sango yelled to her friend. Kagome moved out of the car slowly with a smile. Sesshoumaru moved to her side as they walked to the group together.  
"Hey Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kouga." Kagome replied. They all raised an eye brow as Sesshoumaru staied close to Kagome and sat beside her when Kagome say with the small group. "Whats up?" Kagome asked the group.  
"It seems your mood.." Miroku replied which made everyone nod. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.  
"Well I guess I had some help with that." She commented. The group looked soully at Sesshoumaru. Which made him uneasy.  
"Hey Kagome can we speak with you?" Sango asked as she and Rin stood up. Kagome nodded and stood up and walked with Sango and Rin a bit aways from the boys. "What happened last night? I called you around 9:30pm!" Sango asked worriedly.  
"And I called you at 9!" Rin added. Kagome smiled.  
"I was at the park." Kagome replied.  
"That late!" Sango and Rin asked in unision. Kagome nodded.  
"You thats dangerous to be alone that late!" Rin told her.  
"Who said I was alone?" Kagome asked, giggling. Sango and Rin looked to Sesshoumaru with questionable looks then back at Kagome. Kagome nodded. They both laughed, which made Kagome mad. Kagome walked off and headed for the school. 'They are so mean!' She thought to herself. But her walking off didn't go unnoticed. Sesshoumaru was soon at her side. Sango and Rin just looked at them and watched them as they walked into school.

"I didn't think a sweet and sour would be inlove.." Sango told Rin as they went back to the group, laughing.

Kagome told Sesshoumaru her classes as did he. They found out that Sesshoumaru had 2 free periods and one was the same hour as her's. It was the last period. 7th. And it seemed like only one hour past when 7th hour came along.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out as she ran to Sesshoumaru, who was siting under his uasual tree.  
"Hey." Was all he said as he read. Kagome smiled and sat beside him and took out a book she had checked out during communications class.  
"Now we both can read!" She said with a smile. He looked at her book.  
"For honors sake?" He raises a brow. Kagome nodded.  
"Yea its about a girl who trys to get away from her perverted uncle and windes up going on a ship full of brides-to-be lottery and this girl goes along and becomes one of the brides. And this spannish guy who is already to be married to someone else gets her and marries her for real. Dumps his first finansa just to be with his bride-to-be. Then his ex marries his dad. and well the end is happy. I am not done with the book.. Thats all I have read." She explains. He nods and chuckles as Kagome trys to catch her breath. Kagome giggles and leans aginst his side as they begin to read.

'Its weird, in only two days Sesshoumaru turned out to be not so cold. And plus I got Inuyasha back! Today and last night have been perfect!' Kagome thought to herself as 7th period came to an end. Sesshoumaru stood and looked to sky. "I will walk to my apartment. Me and Sango have to catch up." Kagome told him. He nodded.  
"Inuyasha was not at school today." He told her. She nodded.  
"Do you want me to call after I get home, to see if hes there later? Ask for you and so on?" Kagome asked. He nodded and walked off. Kagome watched him leave, then waked to the front of school. Grinning as Sango plowed into her. "Umph!" She said as they landed.  
"Rin said to tell you hi and bye. She has to stay after for a make-up test." Sango told Kagome as they stood up. Kagome nodded.  
"What class?" She asked as they began to walk down the road to Sango's sence her house was closer.  
"Math I think. Math was the one subject she hates and is failing." Sango replied. "So whats with you and Mr. Cold-ass." She asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged.  
"I really don't know." Kagome said truthfully. 'It started as revenge and now.. I think I am in love.' added in her head. Sango nodded.  
"Inuyasha wasn't at school. Do you think he is jealous?" Sango asked and smirked. "I bet. You and Sesshy look like an even cuple." Sango added, and Kagome stopped immediately.  
"Cuple?" She repeated in question. Sango looked to her.  
"You two are going out right?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down. Sango blew up and began yelling. "Oh my god! He hasn't asked you! I will kill him!" Kagome just staied quiet and began walking slowly. "Kagome why not come to my house. I have a movie I want you to see." Kagome looked as if she wanted too but needed to do something. "I will make you if you say no." She added.  
"Then I have no choice do I?" Kagome asked. Sango giggled and shook her head. 'For Sango's age she acts like a 14 yr old... And she's 16!' Kagome thought to herself.

Once at Sango's Kagome sat on her couch. Sango smiled as she got a movie out and put it in the DVD player.  
"What is the name of the movie?" Kagome asked.  
"Beauty and the Beast." Sango said and giggled.  
"I have seen this! I love this movie!" Kagome exclaimed. They giggled and sat together under a blanket like sisters would.

Sesshoumaru paced around the study in his house. Inuyasha was not there but Kagome had not called. and this worried him greatly. It was an hour and a half sence school ended. 'Where is she..." Heis thoughts raced. 'I have to go to her apartment to see if she's alright! If she is not there I will wait on her step." He told himself and ran to his car and drove off.

At Kagome's apartment He rang and rang, but no anwser. 'Where is she-' His thoughts were interupted by a raise of laughter. He ran to them to find Kagome walking and talking to herself. He growled and walked up to her.  
"Where were you!" He demanded.  
"At Sango's. She dragged me over there to watch Beauty and the beast... Oh yea I would watch it around her on Monday." Kagome warned.  
"Oh and why is that? Because I'll kill her?" He threatened. Kagome glared at him. "You had me Fucking worried!" He told her as he grabbed her, pulling her into him. Kagome looked shocked as she remembered she had promised to call.  
"I'm sooo sorry!" She cried out and hugged him. "Let's go inside. Then you can yell at me." She told him with a small smile. He shook his head and picked her up and carried her to the door and set her down.  
"I have work.." He began.  
"Please!" Kagome begged with her favorite and unresistible puppy pout. He sighed and nodded and she led him up stairs.  
'What is with me... This feeling in my stomache just keeps growing, but only when Kagome is with me.. And now I can't even say no to her without feeling regret.' He thought to himself as Kagome ran to the frige and grabbed two cups and pured water into each.  
"Here." She told him as she gave him one. He nodded.  
"Thanks." He replied and sat on the couch. "I don't know why I got so mad.. Its just this is the first time someone has gotten me that worried." He stated suddenly. Kagome nodded and set her cup on a small end-table in front of the couch and sat beside him, resting her left hand on his right knee. Her eyes were soft.  
"I'm sorry.." She started and looked down. "To tell you the truth Sango broght up something and it made me think. She asked if we were a cuple. And for some reason my heart hurt. I think.. I'm inlove... With.." She started to stutter as she grew closer to the end of the setence. Sesshoumaru too this chance to kiss her harshly on her lips, dropping his glass on the rug her pulled her onto his lap as she kissed back. Theirs eyes held eachothers for a moment before Kagome pulled back. "Sesshoumaru.. I am not ready to go all the way. I need to know if... You.. If you wont be like your brother." She explains. He nodded,  
"I am not like that pethetic, worthless piece of shit I have to call Brother." He stated to her. "I will not let go of something that makes me feel this good." He added with one of his classic evilish smirks which made Kagome giggled and hugged him around his neck. "I should get going. I don't want that hafling to think we are together." He says playfully with a wink. Kagome smiled and poked him in his chest and jumped off his lap, running a few steps away. He raised a brow as she giggled and ran to the fire escape.He fallowed slowly as he watched her run as fast as possible down to the ground, climbing the latter to the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at her.  
"Seeing if you will fallow." She replied and ran to the street. Sesshoumaru slowly walked out of sight.

"Ahh he went back in!" Kagome whinned to herself as she hid inside Sesshoumaru's car. She watched the front door. It had been 2 minutes sence she had seen him go inside and hid inside his car. "HA!" She said quietly as she saw him come out of her appartment and shake his head. She was well hidden in his car by now, when she heard him get in.  
"Might as well leave sence she left me." He said in a tone that kagome found to be sarcastic. When she felt the car moving she popped up and poked him.  
"You were really going to leave me weren't you!" She growled.  
"Nope, I say you hide in my car and I smelt you so I played you." He replied in such a way she giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"Lets go back and get Neko and go home." She told him and he nodded.

Once at Sesshoumaru's home Kagome smiled as she held Neko in her lap as they pulled up into the driveway. They got out at the same time, but Sesshoumaru smelt something that made him growl under his breathe.  
"Kagome lets go to the stable." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of a growl.  
"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked him as she walked to his side, carring Neko. Neko hissed. "Inuyasha's here huh?" She adds and Sesshoumaru looked hurt as he nodded. "Its ok. Lets just go inside and find out where I shall sleep." She told him and he nodded hesidently. Then he led Kagome inside and hurried her to his room, only to pass Inuyasha's which they could hear moaning. Kagomes eyes welded with tears but Sesshoumaru carried her and Neko the rest of the way and set them on the bed before walking out of the room. Kagome just laid on her side craddling Neko.

"How dare you bring that Wench into my house!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he broke down Inuyasha's door. He grabbed the naked prietess off of a panting hanyo and pulled her by the hair outside and through her onto the dirt, just as Inuyasha ran out. Inuyasha ran to her but Kikyo pushed him away and ran to her car which was in the grauage. By this time Sesshoumaru already went in, leaving a sweaty, naked Inuyasha crying alone.

"You ok?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he sat beside Kagome who seemed to stop weeping and smile softly up at him.  
"I heard you.." She told him, which made him smile and chuckle.  
"You need rest. You can sleep in here tonight, I will protect you." He told her and laid beside her as she slept soundly in his protective arms.

Kagome was the first up to find Sesshoumaru laying on his back with Neko on his chest. She smiled and got up slowly. She had to pee and didn't want to wake him. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. She then searched the house, staying away from the door she knew was Inuyasha's. It took 5 minutes before she found the bathroom. After using it she then made her way back to the room. She smiled to see Sesshoumaru still asleep but Neko wide awake.  
"Hey." She whispered to the cat and picked him up and craddled him in her arms. She went into a whisper talk with Neko and didn't notice Sesshoumaru was staring at her. That was untill her pulled her to him and chuckled as she yelped with surprize.  
"Morning." He tod her she blushed and nodded.  
"Morning Sesshy." She replied and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Sesshy?" He asks with a chuckle.  
"Sango started it!" Kagome said deffencively.  
"So you say everything she does?" He asks as he kissed her cheek.  
"No! Fine I'll call you fluffy!" She stuck her tounge out at him, but didn't take into concideration he'd grab her tounge with his mouth and suckle on it. Kagome groaned as he pulled back.  
"Fluffy it is." He growled playfully and got up off of the bed and smirked as he walked out of the room, Kagome fallowing at toe. Neko seemed to just want to sleep on Sesshoumaru's bed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Sesshoumaru asked raising a brow. Kagome smiled playfully at him before talking.  
"I don't know. You?" She said as a joke and both her and Sesshoumaru laughed wildly.  
"I'll take that as eggs." He replied with a grin and started cooking. She smiled and nodded.

"So Fluffy. What now?" She asked as they ate. He looked up at her for a moment.  
"I don't know. School is going to start in two days... I suppose we need to shop." He said after a minute of thinking. 


End file.
